This invention generally relates to a method of estimating data beyond a clipped range of a sensor. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of utilizing data within sensor range for estimating data outside of sensor range.
Motor vehicle occupant restraint systems utilize sensors to distinguish between events that require deployment and events that do not require deployment. An acceleration sensor is one type of sensor utilized. Acceleration sensors are designed with a predetermined range and resolution. Typically the greater the range, the lower the resolution. As appreciated, different ranges and resolutions are required for reliably detecting different vehicle events. For example, an acceleration sensor with a high range and a low resolution is preferred to determine impact events. However, a low range, high resolution acceleration sensor is best for detecting and discerning other driving conditions.
Disadvantageously, it is expensive and not practical to include several acceleration sensors with differing ranges and resolutions along with the supporting hardware and software within a vehicle. Accordingly, sensors having a middle ground range and resolution have been used to perform more than one function. The resulting performance is not desirable due to the limited range. Acceleration values outside of sensor range are simply clipped, meaning not recorded. Data is simply unavailable beyond the sensors range. Further, the resolution suffers as a sacrifice to increased range. The trade off between resolution and range therefore provides less than desirable performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a method of increasing the range of a sensor beyond sensor limits without sacrificing resolution.